Tales Of The Sneak
by public static void
Summary: A collection of drabbles about the Weasley family, mostly featuring angst, drama, and a little bit of romance.
1. A Blue Weasley

**For Lamia's Ultimate Battle! Competition - family genre**

Albus was not dumbfounded when clapping came from the Ravenclaw table, showing their new member a joyful welcome. He knew Hugo was smart enough to be part of the blue and bronze House, and he had sometimes expressed his interest in being there, but right now he looked contrite and it didn't take long for Albus to figure out why.

From where he sat at the Slytherin table, he could see Rose's angered expression focusing on her brother. She had wanted to be a Ravenclaw, he remembered, but the Sorting Hat thought her too bold and brave to be an eagle.

"I rather soar the skies than pace around the ground," Rose had told him when he went looking for her after their Sorting. "But I'll be fine. Ravenclaws are smart enough to adapt to the circumstances."

Apparently, Hugo also knew of his sister's crushed dream because he could not meet her eye.

The Sorting was over after a set of Zabini twins that came to sit at Albus' table. He paid them no mind, and instead walked towards the Ravenclaws. He knew Headmistress McGonagall would not mind, with all her desire to see better relationships between the houses.

"Hugo," he called when he reached his cousin. "Move."

The younger boy moved to the side to let Albus sit by his side, where he comfortably began to serve himself and his cousin some dinner.

"I know you love Rose, but it's not your fault she's a Gryffindor," he said with no preamble, never having liked the way people beat around the bush to soften words never meant to hurt. "Get over it and enjoy your first night at Hogwarts."

"Easy for you to say," Hugo accused. "James never wanted to be a Slytherin. He was not hurt when you became one."

Albus snorted. He ate some Russian salad before answering Hugo.

"But he wanted me in Gryffindor with him," he confessed grinning. "Prongs's grandchildren in Gryffindor, pranking their way around and getting the ladies's attentions. I must say it didn't sound tempting at the time, but now it does."

Hugo looked up from his plate, his blue eyes sparkling with the innocence and intelligence Albus had always known was there.

"Do you regret it?" he asked.

Albus thought out his answer. Did he?

"Not really," he said. "James and I are too different. He's really a Gryffindor and I am wand from another tree. And yet we still charm the ladies and do some pranks once in a while. We just wear different colors and focus on different goals."

Hugo nodded, taking a bite from the chicken leg on his plate.

"Will she forgive me?"

"Eventually," Albus reassured him. "When Rose understands Sorting is about what we value most and not about who we are, she'll forgive you, though you did nothing wrong, Hugo. Rose thinks she would rather be smart than brave, but she shows the world something else. That's why the Hat knew she would fit there much better than here. And that's why you two will be fine."

"You sure?"

Albus grinned. "Completely."


	2. The Fredness In Him

**For Lamia's Ultimate Battle! Competition - drama genre**

"Angelina!" yelled George at top of his lungs, letting the smile on his face infuse his voice with joy. "Fred sent us a toilet from Hogwarts!"

It had been enough. Little Roxanne scurried out of the living room, leaving behind the book on Quidditch she had been reading, and most importantly, leaving behind whatever his father had to say about her brother.

Her room was a welcome sight after the off-white toilet seat his father levitated into the living room. On times like this, when Fred sent proof of his Fredness, as father called it, her bedroom became her haven. She could stay there for hours before her mother finally came looking for her, never oblivious to her feelings, but knowing she needed time to cool off.

Father had never been like this before Fred got into Hogwarts, when he began showing the same talent for disregarding rules and disrespecting authority that her father had. And their Uncle Fred, which was the reason it was so important to father.

"Had I been born first, I could have been the same," she said with a robot-like voice, repeating the same words she had told herself again and again to lessen the pain and resentment.

"Yeah, you would have been Fredericka." on the threshold, her father stood grinning sheepishly. "Can I come in, princess? We need to talk."

Roxanne wished to close the door on his face and remain her room until it was her turn to go to Hogwarts, but he was her father and she still loved him dearly.

"When I was a young boy, I always thought Mother loved Percy more than I," he began, sitting at her side and putting a hand on her shoulder. "She was always talking about how he was a prefect and had perfect grades. It hurt, but Ron had it worse, though, because at least Fred and I had each other."

"I always thought you were Grandma's favorite child," she said as a question.

Her father's eyes were somber and a shadow of guilt flashed through them. Roxanne had never seen him this sad before, not even when Grandfather passed away last summer.

"She always talked about Percy's perfect achievements," her father kept saying. "And berated Fred and I for not being like him. When we lost him... When Fred was killed, your grandmother thought she hadn't done enough to let us know she loved us. Now she gives me Fred's love, along with mine. As I've been doing to your brother."

His eyes were now directed at hers and Roxanne felt ashamed for being envious of her father's love for her brother.

"I might boast about him, but that doesn't mean I love you any less, Roxie," he said, pulling her into a tight hug. "You are my little princess, and you are the perfect daughter and a marvelous person. I love you as much as I love him."

Roxanne hugged her father with tears in her eyes. "I know you love me, dad," she said. "I've been stupid."

"No," he said, looking into her eyes with severity. "You're not stupid. I am, for not showing you how much I love you. But that will change! I promise."

Roxanne smiled. "I believe you, dad! Now lets send my brother a bigger toilet!"


	3. Black hole confusion

For the Speed Drabble thing at HPFC forum (Bill/Fleur, black hole, sympathy).

* * *

"I don't want your sympathy," Bill tells his whole family. They are sitting around the table and Fleur can see their consternated faces. They don't care about what Bill has to say because their sympathy, their pity, is already showing. "My fianceé hasn't left me and Gringotts hasn't fired me. Why should I be pitied?"

Fleur smiles in support and grabs his hand under the table. He fidgets with her engagement ring and sighs. She feels as a heavy weight is lifted from Arthur's shoulders, but other than him she sees no acceptance of the situation. This, she feels, is a black hole sucking off Bill's chances at a normal life.

"Dear," Molly begins and Fleur does her best not to roll her eyes. "Maybe you should consider quitting either way. The Ministry won't be kind with dark Creatures an–"

"He is not a dark Creature," Fleur interrupts. She tries to control her temper by pinching her knee, but she needs to let them know exactly what she thinks about their opinions. "And he can do whatever he wants with his life."

"Does that include not agreeing with you?" Molly asked, daring Fleur to answer. Either yes or no would cause an argument, so she only smirked.

"Yes, Mum," Bill answers after a second. "Fleur and I won't always share opinions and either of us is free to think and do what they want. But she is right. I can keep working the same as you will keep being Order members."

Arthur actually snorts and the twins grin. Only Molly and Ginny hesitate and Fleur can see the worry in their mirrored expressions.

"What you have to remember," Fleur says patiently, "is that we won't let ourselves be beaten by this."

"Beaten by a bite," George jokes, making everyone laugh except for Molly. "Well. If you're sure then I take back any sympathetic words I gave you."

Bill laughs again, and a smile forms on Fleur's lips. "You told me to bite you all so we could stop be confused."

"Confused?" Ron asks, with an ironic display of confusion that makes Fleur giggle.

"A group of weasels is called a confusion, Ron. George might have wanted us to be a pack instead," Arthur explains with a smile, shaking his head. "I see the issue has been resolved, so could we eat?"

Fleur nods and Bill puts his arm over her shoulder. She rests her head on his shoulder and hopes Molly remembers Bill newfound taste for rare meat.

"Do you think it went well?" he asks in a whisper when everyone else is already making their usual noise.

Fleur turns to look at them and finds her heart inexplicably warm. Ron and George are trying to see who can levitate a piece of bread higher and make it fall into their mouths. Ginny and Charlie are loudly arguing over whether or not he's in love with a dragon (and Fleur suspects _dragon_ is code for a name neither wants to say). Arthur and Fred are tinkering with a muggle appliance Fleur is not familiar with. And Molly... She's staring at the scene the same as Fleur.

Fleur catches her eyes and offers a reassuring smile that Molly returns sweetly.

"Better than we expected, mon chéri."


End file.
